User blog:Twilightsagafan/Taylor Swift: You aksed,she answers
In an excluse interview, the young star takes on your questions about love,fame and overcoming rejection. '' By Brian Mansfield ''I''N A REHEARSAL space near down-tone Nashville, Tay-lor Swift is working on songs for her summer tour.Dressed cassual-ly in a summery blue and tan dress with her hair pulled back in a single braid that hangs below her shoulders,she plays a crystal-studded guitar while she sings a sad waltz, then switchew it out for a banjo as her band kicks into her lastest country hit, ''Mean. Now 21 and living on her own since moving out of her parents' house 20 miles away last June,Swift calls her mid-town Nashville penthouse "a wonderland" or barn-wood floors, reclaimed brick walls and mismathed kitchen decor. "The best thing about being on your own is havng that sanctuary," she says, settling her slender frame into a leath-er couch. "That place that's yours." This week Swift lands in Colubus,Ohio, on the first leg of an ambitious, six-month North American tour that takes her to 30 states and Canada. And Wednesday, the country star is up or three awards at the CMT Music Awards. Before she hit the road again,we aksed the country sensation if she would answer some of the thou-sands of questions submitted online from USA WEEKEND readers. Here's what she told us: Now that you have moved out, what do you miss most about living with your mom? ''- Ashleigh Soden, Sydney I don't miss that much about it, honestly! We see each all the time still. ''Do you ever regret not going to college? ''- Elsilyn Zeider, Plymouth,Ind. No. In order to keep perspective and to not be the girl who wants one thing her whole life then gets it and complains, I'm cool with the path I've chosen. ''When you write songs about your relationships with people, do you condsider what their reaction will be? ''- Amber Nichter, Crestwood,Ky. The only thing I'm thinking about is the person I'm writting about. It's a little message in a bottle. Sometimes, the purpose of writting it in the first place is what the person will do when they hear it. The fact that other people people come into the eguation, that happens 50 steps down the line. ''Do you believe in love at first sight? ''- Gabby Leigh, Rye Brook,N.Y. Yes. For some reason, when you are with some people, you'd rather closer to them than further away. You want to know everything about them. This cra-zy immeasurably, intangrible, magical chemitry happens with certain people. When you have that, you have too know how rare it is. If you let it slip away, it's such a shame. ''Describe your perfect date. - Tim Olund, Minneaspolis It has nothing to do with the date. It's all about who you're on a date with. Why do you think guys still treat bably if they know you'd write a song about it? ''- Taylor Negron, Brandford,Conn. That's an excellent question! ''Your song lyrics have allowed the world access into your pri-vate life.Is there anything you wouldn't write about? ''-'' Rebecca Malone, Wlimington,Del.'' "If something has affected me deeply, I'm going to write about it." If something has affected me deeply,I'm going to write about it. I don't put much of a filter on. I've written songs that were just anger rants. I don't usually play them for anyone,but it's nice to write them for the rhyme that person's name with literally every horrible thing you can think of. ''What will happen to your career and music when you finally meet the gut of your dreams? ''- Milena Bozovic, Wood-Ridge, N.J. Well,it hasn't been a problem so far, so I'll address that if or when it ever happens. ''I'm a songwritter starting col-lege soon. Music is my lie, but I'm torn between pursing it or a more realistic goal. ''- Sarah Stawski,Pittsburgh If you love something more than anything else in your life, that's the path you should follow. At the same time, nothing days you can't have two paths. It just depends on how how work you want to put into it. ''You were bullied in school and wrote songs to help you cope. What advice you can give to young people about dealing with bullying? ''-Hillary Henderson, Hillsboro,Ore. The most talented people I know and some of the most fansic-nating people I've met were the most uncool kids in their school. The trails and tribulations in your life make you stronger. If I had the girls in front of me now who got up and left the luch table when I sat down in fourth,fifth or sixth grade - they did it a million times - I'd give them hugs. The biggest lesson of all is that I never want anyone else feel that way. ''What do you do when you feel overwhelemed and want to be alone? ''- Grace Dougherty,Seattle. I sit ib my couch under a ginat quilt and watch'' Friends''.My 10-disc DVD set made me feel at home in place I had never been before. Halfway across the world, I put in Friends, and I am sudden-ly more at home. ''Do you ever miss being able to go out in public eithout be swarmed by fans? ''- Jill Pagie, Univer-sity Place,Wash. I can totally go out in public. It's a more social ex-perience now,but it's all good. I never want to be weird about pri-vacy or look at things from an unheathly perpsective,like people coming up and complimenting me on my music is a bad thing. And I make a lot of new friends. I go walking all around my neightbor-hood and all around Vanderbilt University and I've met some really cool people. ''What is it like be living your dream? Is it everthing you exected it wolud be? ''-Brittney Hedrick, Bonita,Calif. Is it weird to say yes,it is every-thing that I wanted? I have the comfort of knowing that if I write something I love it, other peo-ple will hear it some day. I didn't always know that. I used to get finished writting a song when I was 12,13,14 and 15 and think to my-self, "Well no one's going to hear it." That was a sad thought. See our Taylor Swift video,photo gallery and more questions at usaweekend.com Category:Blog posts